Currently, there is no standard mode of communication between intelligent systems in a computer integrated semiconductor manufacturing environment. As a result, protocol converter systems are employed to act as translators to allow intelligent devices from different manufacturers to communicate with one another. The special purpose protocol converter systems intended to convert specific communications protocols in a manufacturing environment are extremely expensive and designed hard-coded to a specific piece of equipment. The existing general purpose protocol converters are primarily intended for connection of devices with different handshaking schemes, i.e. computer to printer, or between different networks. These converters are not sophisticated enough to provide even minimal functionality in a semiconductor manufacturing environment. For example, the existing protocol converters cannot provide without extensive modifications:
configurability for different applications in a manufacturing environment, PA1 extensibility to various communication protocols, PA1 local and host control of data processing, PA1 ability to sample equipment status variables, PA1 ability to handle quality control (QC) data, PA1 graphical user interface, PA1 high data conversion/throughput rates, PA1 remote system access and maintenance, PA1 error checking, handling and logging capability, PA1 message reformatting capability, PA1 parallel input/output (I/O) interface to process equipment for checking and activating various manufacturing events, PA1 adherence to specific communication standards.
In view of the above, it would be desirable to provide an improved general purpose data communications protocol converter that addresses some or all of the above-indicated preferences.